


Demoness

by Boobchanan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: His love life sucks, Its Batman, Rekindling moments, Shitty attempt at smut, its THERE, not graphic, theres sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: On occasion there are moments that Bruce and Talia can just give in to their needs.





	Demoness

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah first attempt at smut. 
> 
> And I felt like writing a Batman fic. 
> 
> And there isn't much Bruce/Talia stuff anyways

In between the moments of crisis, the titantanic battles with the criminals of Gotham and saving the world with the Justice League at his side, Bruce had times to himself that he spent in a variety of ways. The current way was crafting batarangs. One of his most inconic tools, always a variety of the Batarangs he used ranging in a wide array of effects. Bruce sat in the cave, wearing the protective goggles as he sharpened up the metallic objects, the sparks flew off from the projectile, the motions keeping his mind clear, the simple rinse and repeat of it all.

 

She had a habit of appearing from thin air, making an entrance as inexplicable as it was thrilling. How she loved to cause people a moment of pause, to steal the attention of a room, even if it was only one man. She entered through the cave this time, forgoing the winding trip through the house. Standing behind him but far enough back to avoid the shrapnel, she waited for him to pause and halt the harsh sound of the grinder he worked with.

"Soon enough, my Love?"

 

Of course he was a little suprised, halting the grinder, stopping the hail of sparks that flew from the batarang. He pulled off the goggles, setting it and the unfinished batarang on the table. Turning in his seat to look at Talia. At the sight of her, his mouth formed into a smile. "Just perfect."

 

She moved to close the space between them, her hands resting on his shoulders as she leaned down to meet his gaze.

"I'm getting quite adept at guessing where you'll turn up on these grounds. I'd almost say you're a creature of habit."

 

"You always did know me too well Talia.." As she leaned down, he looked up at her, staring into those alluring eyes.

His hands taking ahold of her sides, his thumbs brushing across the cloth she wore. "Couldn't hide anything from you."

 

Why would you want to?" She teased. It was a weak line. Perhaps if she was on the clock she might have made banter about stealing Intel, but why remind him that at the end of the day, they were enemies?

"How long has it been before the other day? A few months? It feels like forever."

 

"It seems like it. You have that effect on people." He chuckled, running his hands up and down her sides, now with no time or any hinderance to their day, he didn't need to rush, to be haste about it. He can savor each longing second of it.

"Made a day feel like months...a month like a year..."

 

She moved her hands from his shoulders to grip him just beneath his elbows, urging him to rise from his seat as she took a step back.

"Why do we torture ourselves like this? We gorge ourselves on one another for a few fleeting hours and then spend the better part of a year starving."

 

He stood up at her urging, keeping a light grip on her sides as he rose from his seat.

"I've tried answering that for years. And I can't come up with a reason why." Honesty, something he gave her, something she could take. Considering the life he lived it was a blessing and a curse

 

"We're too caught up in each other. In old memories...I wish we had something more than memories. Maybe something to look ahead to..."

She rested her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapping loosely around his body. Perhaps they would never have a future, but for now she could soak in the present. Even when they did nothing, they said nothing, she found comfort in his presence, in knowing that he cared for her. His adoration was a comfort never afforded her anywhere else. Who else could find room in their heart for her? Who else had a love she would accept? Years passed without anything coming of them, and yet still she could not let him go. Her first love. Her only love. Perhaps...she was too broken to find it anywhere else but in another broken soul...

 

 

"So did I...I guess fate likes to play cruel games with us..." He spoke softly, closing his eyes as he embraced her. Memories...good and bad he clung to, he wasn't sure if it was the only thing they had together. "Maybe besides our son its one of the best aspects. The ups and downs we went through." His arms wrapped around her, tracing up and down her back, just listening to their breathing in the empty space of the cave.

"Teaches us to value our time to the fullest."

 

She sighed some vague agreement before taking a final moment to drink in his warmth, his scent. But it was time to stop being so overtly in need of him. That sort of desperation never suited her. The energy in her body changed. She pushed away from him, wearing a sly smile now her eyes dangerous and tempting.

"Come on. Put your toys away. Let's go upstairs and you can pour me a drink or two. I'm confident you still have an impressive wet bar?" She turned her back to him, walking towards one of the entrances to the manor. "I might give you something more fun to play with~" her voice rang with an air of humor, of promises kept just out of reach.

 

Pulling away from him, deprived of her for moments before she offered something equally as good and so much more. Tugging the goggles off and tossing them onto the worktable. He can always work on the batarangs another time.

"As you wish." With that he quickly walked up to her, joining her by the hand as the pair ascended up the stairs. 

"We still have a wide variety of drinks for your pleasure."

 

 

He was captivated, captured so easily by her promises. Men always were weak once you worked your way into their soft spots. And he was an absolute fool for warm flesh and cold liquor. 

Once to the manor, she allowed him to lead the way to the bar, leaning heavily on him and occasionally bumping her hip into his each time smiling softly. "It's so easy to get you with a drink under your nose these days."

 

"Drink isn't the lure you use to hook me with Talia. We both know the real treat you dangle is you." He returned the smile, wrapping his arm around her waist as they finally approached the bar. "Drinking is just to dull the brain when I'm stitching my wounds, and to loosen the tongues of those chairty galas."

That being said, Bruce reached over with his free hand, his other one occupied with holding onto her side like she would vanish if he loosened. Grabbing two glasses and setting them down.

 

Light laughter poured like honey from her throat. "Oh that's right. Your vice is flesh. How could I forget that? Well, liquor is certainly a fast road there. I'm dying for one of your martinis. Do you still make them as dry as the desert?"

Her free hand was all over him, brushing the fabric of his chest, his shoulder. Her lips would now and then draw close, nipping at the flesh of his neck while she waited for him to pour their drinks

 

"Its a talent I can't shake away." Her movements and small attacks were distracting to say the least, but he pushed on. Making the martinis just as Talia liked, putting the small grape into the glass before he handed a glass off to her.

This time he turned the tables, leaning down to strike at her neck. Grazing his teeth across the smooth expasne of skin.

 

The freshly poured drink in her hand sloshed a small spatter into the bar as she recoiled from his assault, a fit of giggles allowing her face to light up in a way unfamiliar to most. Her free hand twisted into his hair, pulling him from her flesh to meet his gaze.

"How sweet~ you remember I hate cocktail olives." 

 

Oh the chiper tone of her, a rarity to mostly everyone, even to him. A welcoming sound he enjoyed immensely. Then he felt her tug at his dark locks, pulling him to be trapped in the sight of her eyes.

"Among other things I remember Talia." Bruce then took up his own drink, letting it burn down in his throat, easing his spirits. 

 

She had to marvel at how he took to liquor. Like a fish to water, the degenerate.

"Oh? What else do you remember?~" why not let him fawn over her a bit? It wasn't as if she could return the favor. And she did wear flattery quite well if she did say so herself. 

 

"You aren't one for makeup, as your natural beauty excells it in everyway.." Plenty of reasons he can list off, was it just kissing up to her? Debatable..very debatable but he was already on the path she lured him in. Couldn't turn away now, even if he wanted to.

"You have one very senstive spot at the base of your spine..right about..." His hand crept around her back, pressing into that mentioned area. "There." 

 

When his hand pressed against the small of her back, a chill raced through her spine. She fought the sensation but a high pitched whimper still leaked through. Turning to him in retaliation, she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Oh you bastard! That's not fair!" That brought a smart ass smirk to the mans face, laughing as she smacked his shoulder. "Not fair Talia?"

"Can't blame me if I exploit a senstive spot." 

 

"Then you'll have to understand if I do the same..."

She turned to drain half of her glass in a single pull, biting from the bitter taste with a light hiss. But once the burn passed, she turned her attention to him, leaning against his strong frame. Her head tilted to kiss and nibble at his neck once more, a hand massaging the inner curve of his thigh.

 

Before he could offer some retort or any words to exchange, she was on him, not unlike a lioness she sometimes potrayed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, setting the drink down on the table, knowing it would have no doubt fall and break.

He gave a hitched breath, gripping the bar table with one hand, unwillingly giving off a sound he tried to bite back. She certainly knew his spots.

 

 

Again she laughed at how easily he fell prey to her antics. She adored how he tensed and buckled under her touch.

"No one else could make you so weak, could they?" No one. No one else. How important it was to her to feel exclusive. To be the "best," to be...enough. It was something she fought her entire life for. Something she feared she might never attain. 

 

He gave a mild grunt, looking down at the woman who currently had him at a disavantage. Who turned the tables on him.

"No..." He admitted, Talia had a certain way with him, one that had him wrapped around her finger if she got her claws into him long enough. 

 

"Good."

She set her own drink down, turning to face him fully. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her body consuming, trapping him. Her leg slid between his, eyes trapping him in her gaze.

"Because I do see you, Bruce. I see you on entertainment specials and news broadcasts and in gossip magazines. Always with someone else on your arm. Always with people commenting on how glamorous you are with whatever nobody you let tag along. Oh it burns me to see those women with you..." 

 

"You know its for show...." He placed a hand on her side, biting his lip lightly as she stared him down...something bout those eyes and how they kept him locked in.

"Smokescreen to keep the secret, nothing to me...nothing to you..." 

 

Oh how she reveled in hearing his devotion to her. She knew his mind was swimming with carnal promises, anticipation of what her teasing would yield. She always gave him what he wanted...if he gave her what she desired. And what she desired was that promise, that dedication to her even if they only met in fleeting moments.

"Good. Because anyone else is beneath you. Beneath me." Her lips met his fiercely, aggressively, her tongue forcing its way between his lips.

 

 

 

Without much heistation, or much else required once the gates were lifted up. His arms wrapped around her waist, clinging onto her as she attacked his mouth, opening up to clash with her tongue, dueling for the control she was holding, he wouldn't be taken so easily, not without a fight.

Hands traversed up and down her toned back, feeling the muscles of her sides and upper arms before he cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer to him. 

 

Her teeth lashed out to bite at his lips, her hands tightening their grip on his shoulders. The leg placed between his lifted to press firmly again his groin. She could feel his passion, that fiery aggression that would not allow him to relent to her completely.

 

 

 

Feeling her leg pressed up into him, it emitted a growl from Bruce. Grabbing her shoulders forcefully, he spun them around, pressing her back into the bar table, uncarring of their glasses on it. She set the match to his passion, and only she can snuff the flames out. She knew it and he knew it. His fingers hooked into the hem of her shirt, tugging up the fabric, a desire to see her revealed and unveiled to him. 

 

Her palms hit the bar, bracing herself against it. It wasn't her favorite position, leaving her unable to retaliate against him, to use her hands or mouth around him at all, actually. But she would bide her time and for now, give him the view he longed for.

Her back arched as her skirt was hiked up over her waist, revealing the tight curve of her thighs. Where they met, white lace clung tightly to her skin, the undergarment covering next to nothing. 

 

He glanced downward, looking at her legs exposed to him, running his palms across the outside of them, returning his gaze to her eyes, attacking her mouth with vigor and passion.

All the promises, all the double meaning words, even just the looks, a pent up desire builded on over the months, the years even. Now coming out of him in full force, lifting her up by her thighs, he sat her down on the bar. Not ideal for his plans but he'll get to that no doubt soon.

 

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she transitioned elegantly from the floor to his strong embrace to the cool bartop. Her hands rolled through his hair for a time as she savored his kiss. But she broke from him in order to urge him to free the shirt from his body, tugging the fabric frantically.

 

With her on the table, his hands were free to comply with her plea, tugging his shirt open, swearing he heard a button or two fly off. Then it was quickly removed from his shoulders. Revealing his chest of scars and old wounds, a map of his journey for her to see. He attacked her neck, nibbling on her soft skin, feeling his heart beat madly in his chest

 

As his flesh was revealed to her, her first order of business was to trail her nails along his chest, leaving angry red lines down his body. It wouldn't be the only mark she left on him that night. Leaning in his ear she whispered fiercely, "I want every woman you fuck after me to know that someone else was already here. To feel that bitterness I do."

 

He gave a small hiss as he felt her add another mark to his collection, clenching her sides as she did so. His eyes closed, hearing her words echo out in his mind. Striking him hard as he opened up, staring her deep into her eyes. With one hand he hooked into the bottom of her shirt, yanking it up over her. He had no words to say, maybe his actions will say it all for him.

 

She raised her arms allowing her shirt to fly from her body at his demand, revealing a white bra scarcely able to restrain her bust. Matching her bottoms of course. She straightened her back, posing for him to admire for a moment, a sharp smirk on her face before reaching behind herself to undo the hooks, discarding the bra all together.

 

He exhaled softly, seeing her revealed yet still clothed and hidden form. Then when the bra was discarded, he made a audible gulp. Her chest unveiled for him, with a shaking hand he pressed his palm into her chest, caressing her firm breast. She had him on the ropes, she had her claws deep into him, now he had a sample, he couldn't stop now. He wanted no..He needed her.

"Talia.." He finally breathed out, his voice filled with a desire for her.

 

He was an animal. No matter how much he prided himself on virtue or his humanity, she always teased out that carnal part of him he couldn't escape. His rage, his bloodlust, his desire. They were at her command. She always was the imp on his shoulder even now...

His touch sent lightning through her, her body hot and skin crawling for him. Her knees tightened around his waist as she moaned softly.

"Don't be shy~" she cooed, guiding his hand down her body with her own.

 

With her guding him, his hand tracing her smooth and exotic skin. His breathing was uneven, the excitment, the pure lust and desire almost painfully obvious as he stood there with her wrapped around him.

With his free arm, he wrapped it around her waist, pulling her up fron the bar table, presssing her into his chest. A change of scenary was required. Planting a kiss on her soft lips, he began to walk off towards the Master Bedroom, carrying her effortlessly as he did to the criminals he dragged to Arkham.

 

Her body moved with his, effortlessly transitioning between sitting on the table and clinging to him with her strong thighs. Taking a moment in his arms to recuperate from the fire between them, her head rested gently against his shoulder. This was where she should be. In his arms.

"Such a gentleman." She remarked as she found herself in a bedroom. Perhaps it was more vanilla than a wild fling in the lounge, but she wouldn't complain for the comfort.

 

"Try to be." He said, kicking the door shut behind him before he pressed her back into it. Now without the risk of a interuption, Bruce could use the privacy to enjoy himself. His lips struck at her neck, peppering her skin in kisses as he went further down, trailing his lips down to her supple chest, precise, teasing small kisses placed around her breasts, his turn to yank the rope of control.

Their tug of war still going, even in such moments like this. A hand planted on the wall beside her head, supporting himself as he held her with his other broad arm, a test of his strength paying off he thought in the back of his mind.

 

She gave a small yelp as her back hit the wall, the wind being taken from her. Immediately her shock turned into a wicked grin. There it was.

"And here I thought you'd lost your edge." She sighed. As he assaulted her body, she writhed beneath him, legs kneading eagerly against his body. Her thighs felt fiery and slick from her anticipation. "But no, you're still the--the animal I remember." Her words were broken with hard breathing and soft moans, her hand gripping his hair firmly, punishing him with a sharp pull any time his teeth nicked a spot too harshly.

 

 

"Maybe next time.." He glances up at her face, contorted from his minstrations. "You shouldn't doubt me." And with that said he resumed to his work on teasing her, working her over, wanting to test the very limits of her self control. To push her buttons as well as she had done with his over their times together.

His movements swift and tactical, his mouth and teeth striking her chest just mere inches away from where she undoubtly wanted him. Like dangling a treat on a string, only to pull away when it was so close.

 

 

This was too much for her. He wouldn't relent his teasing and seize what they both desired so I seemed she would have to take action herself. Letting her feet free themselves from the vice her legs held round his waist, she planted herself on the floor and gave him a hard shove away from her towards the bed. Taking a few short steps, she slid the rest of her clothes to the floor.

"I'm giving you three seconds to lose the pants."

 

Stumbling back, caught off guard as he was shoved off. He would had said some form of reply however what fabric left on her was now on the floor.

Deciding to just comply with her minor threat, he quickly discarded his pants, kicking them away, leaving only a jet black set of boxers on him as he stared down his lover.

 

She raised a brow as he removed his pants and....left his shorts on. Was he being intentionally obtuse? Folding her arms and cocking one him to the side, she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not sure if you remember how this works or not, Love, but I'm going to need your cock out. Ditch the shorts too."

 

 

"Certainly not one for savoring the moment are you.." He said with a mild eye roll. Well he can overlook that detail for the time being.

Finally he shucked off the boxers, stepping out of the discarded clothing. Standing before her in all his baren glory.

 

 

"I've savored enough. I want something more...hearty now." she cooed as a wicked smile crossed her lips. Approaching him, she let their flesh touch and glide across one another, her hands rubbing his sides, his back. her lips eagerly continued their dance along his neck until at last, her fingers curled their way around his already stiff member.

"I've been starving for you for months."

 

"Hnng." He grunted out, her soft hand sending a shock into him as he felt her hand wrapped around his length. Reaching around her waist, cupping ahold of her supple rear.

"Doesn't look convincing Talia.. " He said, forming a smirk. "How can I be sure you are telling the truth?"

 

Stalling, as usual. It was a ploy to get her worked up, it had to be. And damnit, it was working. She was tired of waiting and he was right in front of her, waiting to make her his once more. With a stern look, she mashed her lips against his, biting his lower lip hard. Without releasing her teeth, she seethed to him, "You want proof? /Feel/ how ready I am for you." And it was true. Her thighs were slick, warm, wanting.

 

 

As she mashed their lips in a vicious attack, his hands shot to grab her sides. With her words, he was compelled to check, a hand went between her legs. Feeling her slicked core and her heat from it. With that done, time to get to it without stalling.

"You want it...Take it."

 

 

She couldn't help but lean into his hand as his fingers ran along her wet flesh, giving a soft whimper. Take it. /Take it./ Oh she would.

With another had shove, she pushed him to the bed behind him. Not giving the man a moment to recover, she pounced on him like a lioness, straddling his waist, her bare form looming over him with a hungry look.

"Gladly, my love." A hand reached beneath her, steadying him before she lowered herself, pressing his tip into her. She breathed in sharply, biting her lip at the welcomed pressure, the blossom of pleasure spreading through her body.

 

She always managed to catch him off guard, one moment he was standing there, caressing her lower region and suddenly he found himself launched onto the bed. Looking up, trying to sit up before he felt her upon his lap. A heavy groan emitted from the starting sensations, leaning back his head as he took ahold of her sides.

Together he began to help her go further onto his awaiting length. Moaning out her name softly the more he was pushed into her silken core. Feeling the tightening grip around him.

It was beyond words, no true way to describe all these sensations running right through him.

 

Her body quivered as she took him in, settling onto him. At his base, she paused, allowing herself to savor the feeling of all of him, tightening her body around his. She felt hyper aware, remembering their first nights together. He was almost too much back then. Now, he just felt perfect.

Slowly, she began to grind her hips against him, starting their rhythm. Taking his hands in hers, she guided them to her waist, letting her hands rest over his, the token of affection sweet in their passion.

 

Holding onto her waist, he stared up Talia, looking like a veritable goddess, oh their first nights were a nirvannic experiance. Relieving those very same feelings once more. The grinding of her hips, meeting into his.

Dancing off in the series of movements that gave them so much more, his hands grabbed ahold of hers, fingers interlocking together, clenching lightly as his hips pushed upwards to meet her, contributing his movements even with her being in a postion of control.

 

As the two rocked together in the throes of their desire, she left anything beyond them far behind, falling into the pleasure that washed over her. Even when they sinned it seemed so pure. She was so close to him now...close enough to matter.

Her pace picked up, her body starting to wrack aggressively against his own. Her breathing came in desperate gasps as her skin began to glisten with fresh sweat. Taking his hands, still clenched in hers, she pushed them over his head, leaning close to him now so that their noses nearly touched. In a breathy whisper, she demanded what she needed from him. "Tell me you love me."

 

It was so perfect, their movements precise, going without any scripted actions. When only all that mattered was each other. It was all so easy to be swept in it all, swept up by Talia and what she did. He didn't fight it as his hands were pushed above his head.

And she was teasing him again, holding herself away, he wanted to kiss her once more. He wanted everything, and her demand, something he could never lie about. And he didn't. "I love you Talia.." He whispered back, almost as if this only for their ears and not the rest of the world.

 

The words brought a wide smile to her lips, her body quivering at the power they held. Yes, he loved her. He wanted her. She could live at rest for at least a time feeling assured of his dedication.

She raised her torso back up to a seated position, still moving to their mutual tempo, but she sped up, bucking hard against him. Her nails Dug possessively into his shoulders and chest. 

 

 

Figuratively and quite literally Talia was digging her claws into him, the pain made him hiss out, mixing with the sheer pleasure that increased along with the motions of her hips. With his hands free, he brought them up to her sides, for a bit of control, at best a handhold of the whirlwind she was putting him through.

Though Bruce wasn't done with their little game quite yet, with her so distracted, he used the oppurtunity to reverse their postions, pressing his lips to hers as he was now on top of her, and then he began to thrust agaisn't her, keeping the rythmn she had going with him.

 

She cried out in surprise as her back landed against the mattress at his sudden usurping of her position, Trapped beneath his weight, feeling his body dominating hers drove her to a carnal state of ecstasy. Gentle moans became less subdued, her calling out to him i the dark room, her voice threatening to echo through the halls. She drew her legs around his waist, her heels drawing their bodies together. She felt hot, tense, a coiled spring ready to burst.

 

It was a primal state of mind, nothing else matter in this moment beyond Bruce and Talias pleasure. Of which that he would put everything in to accomplish. Pressing into her, not wanting to be apart from her any longer. His grunts and sounds of pleasure spilled from him, even as he pressed his lips to hers, resulting in a connectful kiss.

His hands went over her exotic form, caressing the curves of the beloved before him. The passion, lust, burning out from him as he continued on his path, ready to push the both of them to their respective points of release.

 

His vicious movements didn't take long to drive her to the edge. Her moaning turned to frantic cries loud enough to be mistaken for someone in distress. But she was far from it. Her body tensed, buckled and finally began to tremble as it released a potent wave of orgasm through her. She tore viciously at his back, the sensation almost too much for her mind to handle.

 

It was all that Bruce needed, the tight and burning feeling that struck him hard, with a rough thrust into her, his final thrust, the explosive orgasm ignited, his loud shout of her name bouncing off the walls of the darkened room. The scratches on his back hardly a notice as his mind went blank, only the pleasure he received. His body felt weak, lay down on his side, holding her close to his chest, wanting to keep her in his arms for as long as he can.

 

For a long while after she was silent, basking in the afterglow of their passion and savoring the warmth of his arms around her. Were her body more compliant she may have fallen asleep like that. But it was far too early in the evening and her mind was far too busy. The familiar scent of the room and comfortable sheets cried out to her. Why wasn't all of this hers? Why wasn't this home?

"You never cease to amaze me." She muttered, forcing a gentle smile to her lips.

 

"I always aim to please.." He whispered back, running his hand up and down her back, taking everything in, enjoying their closeness together. It was perfect, a perfect life. With her in his arms, it was alluring, the prospect of a possible life he can have.

Oh why did his life have to be so complicated.....


End file.
